


Flying Feeling

by rootofallevil



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Quidditch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofallevil/pseuds/rootofallevil
Summary: Один матч по квиддичу изменит жизнь Эша, когда он решит подружиться с лучшим игроком команды.Эйджи - Гриффиндор. Эш - Райвенкло. Шортер и Син - Хафлпафф. Макс, в общем-то, Хагрид. Бланка - Снейп, но только мельком. Юэ Лун любит гербологию и учится в Слизерине, из-за чего комплексует.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flying Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666366) by [scifigeek14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14). 



Аслан «Эш» Джейд Калленриз учился в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс вот уже шестой год, но никогда не ходил смотреть ни один знаменитый школьный матч по квиддичу.

Нельзя сказать, что он гордится этим, нельзя сказать, что он считает командные виды спорта ниже своего достоинства, нельзя даже сказать, что он боится высоты (он не боится); просто его никогда не вдохновляла идея наблюдать за людьми, которые на большой высоте швыряют мячи в разные стороны, попутно пытаясь сшибить друг с друга с метлы. Он, конечно, вежливо хлопал, когда декан за ужином объявлял, что факультет получил Кубок Школы, но на этом все.

Поэтому когда Шуничи Ибе, репортер «Ежедневного пророка», приходит взять интервью у семикурсника Эйджи Окумуры, капитана и охотника команды Гриффиндора, Эш слышит об Эйджи впервые.

— Это что, репортер из "Ежедневного пророка"? — спрашивает он у Макса Лобо, преподавателя по уходу за магическими существами и лучшего друга его старшего брата. Эш знает Макса с тех самых пор, когда Макс и Гриффин вместе учились в Хогвартсе, он вырос у Макса на глазах.

— Так точно, — отвечает Макс, захлопнув за ними дверь небольшой хижины, в которой жил, так как в школе был еще и лесничим на полставки. — Он пришел за материалом для эксклюзивной статьи о капитане Гриффиндорской команды по квиддичу. Тот только что получил тонну приглашений от самых престижных команд высшей лиги, которые хотят забрать его к себе, как только он закончит школу.

— Он так хорош? — удивляется Эш, глядя вслед Ибе. Эш был большим поклонником его статей, потому что Ибе был одним из немногих журналистов, кто писал правду, а не приторные сказки или откровенный бред. Даже Джессика, бывшая жена Макса, грешила склонностью к сенсациям.

Эш хотел бы догнать Ибе и задать ему кучу вопросов.

— Ты меня вообще не слушаешь, — сетует Макс (справедливо), издав долгий вздох.

— Прости, старик.

Макс хлопает его по руке.

— Прекрати меня так называть, засранец. Твой опекун и так уже считает, что я нравлюсь тебе больше, чем он. И я не старый!

— Так и есть, ты мне нравишься больше, чем он. Папа Дино мне не отец.

— Ладно, ладно, не будем тратить время впустую, обсуждая это. Тебе все равно повезло, что он взял вас к себе, когда отец вас бросил, иначе бы ты не смог так хорошо одеваться, знаешь ли.

— Мне показалось, ты сказал, что не хочешь тратить время впустую. Я не желаю говорить об этом старом извращенце, хочу пойти поболтать с Ибе.

— Он наверняка на матче.

— На матче?

— Ну да, на матче. Играет Гриффиндор против Слизерина, ты не идешь? — Макс кажется удивленным, что Эш понятия не имеет об игре, которая идет в данную минуту. Непонятно, почему всех это всегда так озадачивает. — Пойдем, посмотришь на легендарного охотника и сможешь поболтать со своим писателем после игры.

Матч в полном разгаре, когда они находят места на трибуне. Стадион переполнен, хотя Эшу и не с чем сравнить. Он гадает, всегда ли на игру приходит столько народу, или сегодня все собрались из-за капитана Гриффиндора.

Эш не единственный студент Райвенкло в толпе, среди присутствующих также множество Хаффлпаффцев, в том числе его лучший друг Шортер Вонг, чья лысина поблескивает на солнце.

Эш потерял Ибе в толпе, так что решает посмотреть в небо и хоть одним глазком увидеть героя статьи. Тут двое игроков проносятся мимо трибуны, так близко, что его мантия взлетает от ветра и он едва не вываливается со своего места. Он всегда считал правила об отсутствии заграждений глупыми и бестолковыми, теперь он думает, что это еще и опасно.

Проморгавшись, чтобы сфокусироваться, он понимает, что охотник, которого он высматривает - один из тех двоих, что чуть в него не врезались. Вблизи он выглядит очень молодо; если бы Эш не знал, что он семикурсник, то принял бы его за пятикурсника, или даже кого помладше. У него немного смуглая кожа и темные волосы, которые, хочется надеяться, не торчат во все стороны, когда тот стоит на земле.

Он выглядит очень сосредоточенным, летая над полем зигзагообразными движениями, демонстрируя головокружительные вращения, мастерски уклоняясь от других игроков. Кажется, что летать для него также естественно, как и дышать.

— Ух ты, — восхищенно выдыхает Эш. — Он летает.

— Конечно, он летает. В этом вроде как смысл игры, — поддевает его Макс, добродушно похлопав его по плечу. — Но я знаю, о чем ты. Не зря они зовут его Воробьем.

— Воробей, — бормочет Эш, следя глазами за Эйджи, любуясь его силой и присутствием духа.

К концу игры Эш находит себе новую цель. Он идет следом за Ибе, но не чтобы расспросить его о статьях, а чтобы тот привел его к Эйджи.

С Эйджи он _очень_ хочет поговорить.

Он ждет возле раздевалки Гриффиндорской команды, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть непринужденно, словно он просто сидит там и читает, но выдает себя, как только видит Эйджи, который появляется в сопровождении остальных игроков.

Он наблюдает, как Эйджи с улыбкой жмет Ибе руку, пообещав оставаться на связи. Как только Ибе отходит, Эш встает и пытается привлечь внимание Эйджи, но ему тут же преграждают дорогу.

— Никаких автографов, — цедит Каин, скрестив руки на груди; семикурсник из Гриффиндора и вратарь команды.

— Мне не нужен автограф, — хмурится Эш.

— А что тебе нужно?

— Прямо сейчас? Чтобы ты свалил куда подальше.

— Да как ты... — Каин прерывает тираду, когда за его спиной раздается смешок.

— Все в порядке, Каин, — произносит Эйджи, с любопытством глядя на Эша из-за его плеча. — Увидимся в гостиной.

Каин мрачно смотрит на Эша в последний раз и отправляется в замок. Эш провожает его взглядом.

— Не обращай внимание на Каина, — говорит Эйджи. Эш так резко поворачивается к нему, что в шее что-то хрустит. — Он мой сосед и старается за меня заступаться, на самом деле он большой и добрый мишка.

— Ты говоришь с акцентом, — сообщает Эш, тут же обозлившись на себя за эту реплику. Он же Райвенкло, ну как можно быть таким идиотом.

— Да. Я японец. Моя семья переехала сюда, когда я был ребенком.

— Звучишь мило, — произносит Эш и немедленно краснеет. Он не собирался говорить это вслух. — То есть, я хотел сказать, меня зовут Эш.

— Ты на шестом курсе, да? — спрашивает Эйджи, подойдя поближе и разглядывая его своими большими глазами. Такой же юный и невинный, каким казался издалека. — Я видел тебя сегодня на игре, а раньше никогда не замечал.

— Ты разглядел меня сверху?

— Ты очень светловолосый и бледный. В хорошем смысле! Ты выделяешься, я не видел тебя раньше на трибунах.

— Я сегодня был на игре впервые.

— Правда? — он подается еще ближе, удивленно моргая. Потом спохватывается и отшатывается, застенчиво почесывая затылок. — Извини, что на твоей первой игре я в тебя едва не врезался.

— Ничего страшного. Мне понравилось, как ты летал. Хотел бы я так уметь.

— Ты не летаешь?

— Ну, на уровне базовых летных уроков с первого курса, — отвечает Эш с унылой улыбкой.

Эйджи хихикает.

— Можем как-нибудь полетать вместе, если хочешь.

— Ты меня даже не знаешь, зачем тебе это предлагать? — с подозрением спрашивает Эш. — В чем твоя выгода?

— Новый друг, надеюсь.

Эш ничего не отвечает, потому что не знает, что сказать. Он пытается определить тепло, которое чувствует в груди.

— Что ты читаешь?

— Хэмингуэя, — отвечает Эш, взглянув на книгу, которую все еще держит в руках. Он даже не обратил внимание, какую книгу схватил, чтобы выглядеть естественно, пока он ждет Эйджи.

"Снега Килиманджаро".

— Можно одолжить ее почитать?

— Зачем? — напрягается Эш. Это его любимая книга. Он читал ее много раз, так много, что переплет потрескался и кончики обтрепались. Страницы покрывают пятна от чая, чернильные кляксы, отпечатки пальцев, его собственные заметки и мысли. Он не дает эту книгу даже Гриффину.

Но Эйджи только что предложил полетать с ним. Эйджи, которого мечтают заполучить профессиональные команды по квиддичу, который наверняка нашел бы себе занятие, кроме как развлекать шестикурсника, который даже толком не умеет летать. Эйджи, который улыбается ему и назвал его своим другом, хотя они только что познакомились.

— Мне хочется... больше о тебе узнать, — объясняет Эйджи, слегка порозовев. Что-то в нем есть, отчего Эшу хочется открыться и поверить ему.

— Ладно. Но будь осторожен, это моя любимая книга, — решает он, передавая ее Эйджи.

Тот кивает и бережно берет книгу у него из рук, явно восприняв его слова очень серьезно. — Спасибо, что разрешил.

Они идут к замку и Эйджи осторожно прижимает книгу к груди; Эш ощущает себя невесомо, словно он летит.

Метафорический дурман становится очень буквальным, стоит ему вернуться в свою спальню.

— Что за вонь? — спрашивает он, кашляя и зажимая нос от землистого запаха.

— Мы с Сином раздобыли новую травку. Очень расслабляет, — сообщает Шортер, который уже выглядит и звучит очень расслабленно.

Шортер был единственным человеком, кроме Макса, с которым Эш дружил в школе. Эш не искал друзей, Шортер нашел его сам. Избавиться от буйного Хаффлпаффца за шесть лет так и не получилось.

— Этот пацан плохо на тебя влияет. Почему ты вообще в моей спальне?

— Мой сосед скучный.

— А мой сосед тебя терпеть не может.

— Его тут почти никогда нет! — парирует Шортер, отстаивая свое право быть в спальне Эша. — Готов поспорить на твою завтрашнюю домашку по зельеварению, он сегодня даже ночевать не придет.

— Думаю, он завел себе девушку.

— Значит, сплю на его кровати, — Шортер запрыгивает на кровать с глухим хлопком, обдав Эша новой волной удушливого запаха.

— Да что это за вонь? От тебя просто несет!

— Сказал же, новая штука. Какой-то пятикурсник со Слизерина тайком приготовил из растения в одной из теплиц. Хочешь?

— Нет уж. Это дерьмо убивает твои мозги. Поэтому я лучший студент на потоке, а ты даже прорицание сдать не можешь.

— Да какая разница. Квиддич меня прокормит, а не оценки. Может я и не Эйджи Окумура, золотой мальчик Гриффиндора, но работа для меня найдется. — Шортер внезапно садится и смотрит на Эша. — Спасибо, кстати, что в кои-то веки ты пришел на матч, но не на тот, где я играю.

— Я приду на твою следующую игру!

— Нет, не придешь, — Шортер драматично закатывает глаза. — Мы играем со Слизерином, твоего нового парня там не будет.

— Прошу прощения?

— Дошли слухи, тебя видели по дороге к замку вместе с Эйджи.

— И что ты хочешь этим сказать?

—Да ладно, чувак. Половина школы по нему сохнет! Син так точно его фанат. Да что там, даже я бы не против с ним потусоваться.

— Шортер?

— Чего?

— Спи, пока я тебе не врезал.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эйджи берет Эша полетать.

Эшу ни разу не удается поболтать с Эйджи всю следующую неделю. Он находит, впрочем, время прочитать статью Ибе, и иногда мельком видит Эйджи в коридорах или на обеде. Порой они даже встречаются глазами, но у обоих слишком много заданий, чтобы остановиться и поговорить.

Эйджи проводит все свободное время на тренировках по квиддичу, где Эш не считает уместным появляться. Кроме того, он хочет стать старостой в следующем году, так что ему приходится очень усердно работать.

Он настолько поглощен своим эссе по древним рунам, что даже не замечает, как в библиотеку приходит Эйджи, пока тот не усаживается рядом с ним, положив его книгу рядом с чернильницей. Эш подскакивает на месте, тут же убирая ее как можно дальше от чернил. Он гладит переплет и листает страницы. Книга выглядит целой.

— Спасибо, что дал почитать. Мне понравилось, хотя книга грустная.

— Ты так думаешь? — спрашивает Эш, которому интересно мнение Эйджи.

— Ну да. Леопард умирает, совсем один и вдали от всех.

— Но он умер, пытаясь сделать что-то потрясающее. Может быть, он был счастлив, что добрался до вершины. Может, он был не против умереть, он был рад, что достиг своей цели.

— Если это была его единственная цель, значит, его жизнь была печальной и одинокой. Зачем добиваться такой цели, если у тебя нет друзей или семьи, которые могли бы идти к этой цели вместе с тобой? Если он был не против умереть, то не было никого, к кому он мог бы вернуться. Я думаю, что всегда нужно продолжать жить, ведь ты никогда не знаешь, чего еще можешь добиться в этой жизни.

Эйджи звучит так пылко, что Эш соглашается с ним, почти не отдавая себе в этом отчета. Он никогда прежде не думал об истории с этой точки зрения, но от энтузиазма Эйджи ему хочется перечитать ее еще раз.

— Я об этом подумаю, — отвечает Эш, улыбаясь.

— Мне понравились твои заметки. У тебя красивый почерк. Но ты тоже иногда кажешься печальным.

— Это уже нарушение приватности, знаешь ли.

— Пожалуй. Но ты меня простишь, потому что мы идем летать.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Прямо сейчас, — подтверждает Эйджи, широко ухмыляясь. — Пойдем.

Эш сомневается не больше секунды, прежде чем наложить на эссе заклинание быстрого высыхания чернил и скатать его в свиток. Он запихивает эссе и все остальное в свою сумку, закидывает ее на плечо, неуклюже встает и отважно кивает. Эйджи смеется.

Он идет за Эйджи на поле для квиддича, в раздевалку. Эйджи достает свою метлу, красивую «Молнию» с красным оттенком. Эш с любопытством пытается заглянуть через плечо Эйджи в его шкафчик, но тут же отстраняется, когда Эйджи разворачивается к нему.

— Можешь положить свою сумку в мой шкафчик, — говорит он, протянув руку, чтобы взять его вещи. Позволяя и доверяясь. Эш отдает ему сумку, Эйджи запирает ее в шкафчик.

Затем он берет Эша за руку.

Эш широко раскрывает глаза, сначала от прикосновения, затем от силы рывка, с которой тот тащит его за собой на поле. Эйджи отпускает его руку, только чтобы устроиться на метле. Как только он взлетает и зависает низко над землей, он приглашающе хлопает метлу позади себя.

— Давай, — зовет Эйджи. — Я обещаю, что не позволю тебе упасть.

Летать с Эйджи оказывается волнующе в самом лучшем смысле. Как только Эш усаживается, метла срывается с места так стремительно, что Эш взвизгивает и хватает Эйджи за талию.

— А предупредить?!

— Знаешь, — дразнит Эйджи, оглядываясь на него, — учитывая, что ты видишь себя котом из той истории, я как-то не подумал, что ты можешь бояться высоты.

— Эй! У меня только один страх и это не высота! — возмущается Эш, чуть ослабив хватку, чтобы доказать, что не боится.

— Скажешь мне, какой?

Тыквы, но Эш не собирается признаваться.

— Я думал, мы будем летать, а не болтать.

— Ну, ты сам напросился, — говорит Эйджи, дерзко сверкая своими темными глазами. — Держись крепче.

Ограничившись этим кратким напутствием, Эйджи начинает пикировать, выделывая спирали на дикой скорости.

Эш потом это отрицал, но он немедленно завопил. Ветер взлохмачивает волосы, слезятся глаза.

Сквозь рев ветра в ушах и стук собственного сердца, он слышит, как смеется Эйджи. Не успевают они даже выйти из пике, как вопль Эша тоже превращается в смех.

— Это потрясающе! Я чувствую себя птицей! — кричит он, и Эйджи вновь начинает набирать высоту.

— Погоди, еще станешь летучей рыбой! — обещает Эйджи.

— Что?

Эйджи решает показать, а не рассказать.

Они летят прочь от поля, от замка, в сторону озера. Эйджи снижается почти до самой воды, Эш теперь чувствует брызги, обдающие их, пока они летят.

Он смеется ветру в лицо, раскинув руки, вытянув пальцы, пытаясь поймать капельки воды. Он закрывает глаза и дышит глубоко. Солнце светит ему на лицо и он чувствует его сквозь веки.

Он ощущает себя свободным.

— Спасибо, — говорит он Эйджи потом, когда они сидят рядом у озера, бросая камешки в воду с помощью взмахов волшебных палочек.

— Не за что, — отвечает Эйджи с той теплой улыбкой, которая делает странные вещи с Эшем. — Мне нравится летать. И мне нравишься ты.

— Правда? В смысле, ты мне тоже нравишься, — Эш путается в словах, Эйджи смотрит на него с ухмылкой.

— П-п-перестань, — требует Эш, пихнув Эйджи в плечо, после чего оба заходятся в хохоте.

— Почему ты пришел на мою игру на прошлой неделе? Говорят, что самый умный парень в Хогвартсе не интересуется спортом, — спрашивает Эйджи, когда они успокаиваются.

— Честно? Я пытался выследить журналиста, который пришел взять у тебя интервью.

— Ибе-сан? Он хороший друг моего отца. Я могу вас познакомить.

— Правда? Я его большой поклонник, это было бы очень классно, Эйджи.

— Ух ты, классно? Я буду классным? Эш, Гениальный Принц Райвенкло, думает, что _я_ классный?

— Никто меня так не называет! — возражает Эш, смеясь. — А вот что насчет тебя, мистер Король Квиддича?

— По крайней мере, я не отрицаю свою репутацию и прозвище.

— Ну, а мне все равно, что обо мне думают.

— Тогда почему ты заговорил со мной? Если ты такой… самодостаточный, — спрашивает Эйджи, теребя камешек в руке, вместо того, чтобы кинуть его в воду.

— Из-за того, как ты летал, — признается Эш, вспоминая свое ощущение, когда смотрел на него в тот день. — В том, как ты летаешь, есть что-то…

Эш не может подобрать слова.

— Что? — спрашивает Эйджи, когда пауза затягивается.

Эш поднимает взгляд на Эйджи, который забыл про камешек и наклонился ближе к нему. Он смотрит ему в глаза, и слова приходят сами собой.

— Я чувствовал себя так, когда впервые увидел волшебство.

— Ты магглорожденный, да? — внезапно спрашивает Эйджи.

— Да, ну и что? — напрягается Эш, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я вырос с магией, она всегда была частью моей жизни. Я не помню это чувство, о котором ты говоришь, даже немного тебе завидую.

— Но ты летаешь, ты же чувствуешь это всегда. То есть, ты должен ощущать это, когда летишь.

— Что чувствую? — Эйджи слегка наклоняет голову вбок.

— Свободу.

В траве кончики пальцев Эйджи слегка пробегаются по пальцам Эша и остаются рядом с его рукой, пока солнце не начинает тонуть на горизонте. Они возвращаются в замок до наступления комендантского часа.

Эш совсем не может сосредоточиться этой ночью, хотя ему надо дописать эссе. Приходится начать сначала; нельзя сдавать работу, исписанную именем Эйджи.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эш предает свой факультет, желая победе другой команде, и не чувствует никакой вины.

Три недели спустя Эш и Эйджи были практически неразлучны. Эш также посещает второй в своей жизни матч по квиддичу: Гриффиндор против Райвенкло.

Эш дерзко приходит на игру в красно-золотом шарфе, позаимствованном у Эйджи, чем озадачивает Шортера и Сина. Син был другом Шортера, тоже с Хаффлпафа, но на два года младше. Эш познакомился с ним даже раньше, чем с Шортером, на вечеринке Министерства, Син тогда был первокурсником. Его отец был важной фигурой в министерстве, как и приемный отец Эша, «Папа» Дино.

Эш не обращает на мелкого выскочку никакого внимания. Ничего личного, дело не в мальчишке, он просто совершенно не жаждал общаться с министерскими отпрысками. Син не первый и не последний, с кем он не желает иметь дел. В Хаффлпафе и Слизерине училась куча детей из чистокровных семей, детей сотрудников Министерства, и большинство из них Эш терпеть не мог.

Шортер оказался единственным исключением из правил, но Шортер вообще был исключительным. Полукровка, его отец занимал в Министерстве незначительную должность. Многие друзья Дино смотрели на его семью сверху вниз, иногда Шортера даже называли Предателем Крови.

Это была единственная причина для Эша отложить в сторону книжку и пустить в ход кулаки. Несколько фингалов и разбитых губ спустя, Шортера перестали называть так в лицо. Дино был недоволен, но Гриффин и Макс после этого гордились Эшем.

— Между прочим, я болею за твой факультет, даже если ты нет, — говорит ему Шортер, когда они занимают свои места на трибуне.

Син не сказал ему ни слова за все это время, что Эша полностью устраивает, поскольку он не обязан дружить со всеми, с кем Шортер вместе курит всякую гадость, сколько бы раз Шортер не пытался его убедить, что Син - парень что надо. Пока Син не показал себя заслуживающим доверия, Эш не собирается подпускать его к себе на расстояние, ближе того, на которое он мог бы его забросить. Если честно, пацан размером с креветку, так что Эш мог бы кинуть его довольно далеко.

Он настолько увлекается, представляя Сина в виде квоффла, что не замечает, как начинается игра.

— Вперед, Эйджи! — орет он, сложив ладони рупором, когда Эйджи завладевает квоффлом.

Эйджи не смотрит на него, через ветер и толпу он не может его слышать, но Эш уверен: Эйджи знает, что он здесь.

Игра заканчивается практически сразу, как началась. Сказать, что Гриффиндор разгромил команду его факультета, значит, ничего не сказать. Райвенкло на момент конца игры отставал настолько, что даже если бы ловец Райвенкло поймал снитч, это бы им не помогло. Впрочем, их ловец снитч не поймал.

Эш радовался победе Эйджи так громко, что, кажется, даже охрип.

— Как же так, чувак, — стонет Шортер, пока они пробираются к раздевалкам, чтобы найти Эйджи и поздравить с победой. — Поверить не могу, что Райвенкло так облажались. Эти билеты того не стоили!

— Нет никаких билетов, Шортер, это же не Национальная Лига, — хмыкает Син, ткнув Шортера локтем. — Хотя, — продолжает он, застенчиво глядя на Эша, — готов поспорить, Эш бы заплатил, чтобы увидеть Эйджи, нарезающего триумфальные круги вокруг его ворот.

— К счастью, я только что посмотрел на это совершенно бесплатно, — парирует Эш. — И посмотрю, как он наваляет вашей команде.

Син издает негодующий звук, но явно борется с улыбкой.

Эш сияет, увидев Эйджи, который отделяется от команды и машет им. Эш бежит к нему, вынудив Шортера и Сина ускорить шаг, чтобы не отстать.

— Привет! — взвизгивает Эйджи, бросаясь ему на шею. Эш сосредотачивается на том, что бы не упасть, и сжимает Эйджи в ответ изо всех сил. Теперь, когда они официально друзья, Эйджи стал очень тактильным с ним.   
Поначалу Эш не знал, как реагировать, потому что даже несмотря на чрезмерно общительного Шортера, у него не так уж много близких людей. Гриффин и Макс иногда могут взлохматить ему волосы или похлопать его по плечу, но этим обычно проявление их привязанности и ограничивается.

— Привет, Эйджи! — кричит Шортер.

— Ой, привет, Шортер, привет, Син! — радостно приветствует их Эйджи.

— Вы знакомы? — негодует Эш.

— Шортер и я познакомились несколько лет назад, — поясняет Эйджи.

— Ага, — подтверждает Шортер с самодовольным видом. — Мы оба из семей Предателей Крови и все такое. А Син мой кузен. Так что, Эш, ты как-то не вписываешься в нашу компанию.

— Почему ты мне не сказал! — оскорбляется Эш, надувшись.

— Ты не спрашивал, — усмехается Шортер.

Эш сжимает кулаки и угрожающе идет на него, заставив Шортера отступить и отмахнуться от него.

— И вообще, ты и сам прекрасно справился. Разве дружба, которую ты начал сам, без моего вмешательства, не значит больше?

— Вы такие тошнотворные, — поддевает их Син, закатив глаза, но выглядит больше умиленным, чем раздраженным. Эш ухмыляется, и Син, фыркнув, отворачивается. — Пошли отсюда, Шортер.

Он уходит прочь, и Шортер бредет за ним. Эш смотрит им вслед, пока Эйджи не хватает его за рукав и не тащит в другую сторону.

— Ты же на самом деле на него не злишься, правда? — спрашивает он.

— Да нет, конечно. Наверняка он нашел очень забавным, что мы с тобой подружились только сейчас, хотя он мог познакомить нас давным-давно.

— Он пытался однажды.

— Разве?

— Ты был на третьем курсе, а я на четвертом. Очевидно, ты не был заинтересован.

Эш с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не побиться лбом об что-нибудь. Должно быть, что-то отражается на его лице, потому что Эйджи смеется.

— Я рад, что ты в итоге счел меня достойным.

— Прости. Кажется, я засранец.

— Да уж. Но зато теперь я могу быть уверен, что ты не изображаешь симпатию, а правда хочешь быть моим другом.

— В каком смысле?

— Честно говоря, я беспокоился, что ты окажешься таким же, как большинство детей, чьи родители работают в Министерстве. Когда ты отказался со мной даже встретиться, я решил, что был прав.

— Дино мне не отец, — говорит Эш.

— Я не знаю всей истории. Может быть, однажды ты захочешь мне рассказать. В любом случае, я не должен был судить о тебе, не зная тебя. И теперь я знаю тебя, и очень этому рад.

Эш расслабляется, напряжение уходит из его тела.

— Я тоже был несправедлив к тебе, — признает он. — И я тоже очень рад, что теперь мы знакомы.

— Подозреваю, что мы думали друг о друге примерно одинаково, — Эйджи добродушно смеется. — Может, я и чистокровка, но только в нескольких поколениях. И «настоящие» чистокровки говорят, что это не считается. Я считаю, мне повезло больше: меньше инцеста, знаешь ли.

— Слава богу, черт возьми, — выпаливает Эш, все еще не привыкший к тому, как грязно Эйджи иногда шутит.

Улыбка Эйджи ощущается как солнечный свет, или как свитер только-только из сушилки: теплый, мягкий, согревающий. Когда Эйджи ему улыбается, Эш чувствует свет внутри, и этот свет остается с ним долгое время, даже когда они расстаются.   
Когда Эйджи ему улыбается, Эш чувствует себя неуязвимым.

— Я же маглорожденный, помнишь? Так что, я не один из них, — говорит Эш, даже не сознавая, что произнес это слово. Ему хочется рассказать Эйджи правду, и он говорит почти безотчетно.

— То есть, когда ты сказал, что Дино тебе не отец... — начинает Эйджи, обдумав услышанное с минуту, — ты говорил буквально, а не драматизировал, как бунтующий подросток.

— Я очень даже бунтующий, — заверяет его Эш, — но да, буквально.

Он продолжает, неуверенный, что сможет вернуться к этому, если сейчас остановится.

— Я был маленький, когда моя мать умерла. А отец не захотел нас растить, он считал меня и моего брата ненормальными из-за магии. Не знаю, завидовал он или боялся, но однажды он просто… ушел. Бросил нас посреди Косого переулка совсем одних, без денег. Других родственников у нас не было, так что нас подобрали и отправили в Министерство, чтобы дальше решить, что с нами делать. В конце концов, Дино забрал нас. Он был счастлив нас усыновить, покупать нам школьные принадлежности, заботиться, чтобы в школе у нас все было как надо, при условии, что в глазах Министерства мы будем его славными маленькими мальчиками, которыми все будут умиляться.

— Звучит ужасно, — Эйджи накрывает руку Эша своей ладошкой.

— Ему нужна была репутация, а не дети. Это сработало. Теперь они смотрят на меня и говорят «смотри, это сын Министра Магии», вместо «смотри, это сиротка-грязнокровка». Порой я не знаю, что хуже.

— Ну, не знаю насчет этого. Я слышал другое. Я слышал «смотри, это тот парень с Райвенкло, который просчитал траекторию движения звезд, когда был всего лишь на третьем курсе», — уверенно говорит Эйджи.

— Это не так уж сложно, вообще-то.

— Я знал, что ты был маглорожденным, доходили слухи с Хафлпаффа и Слизерина, но я не знал всей правды. Думаю, я всегда предполагал, что вы были детьми Дино от первого брака или что-то вроде этого, что объяснило бы, почему у вас другая фамилия. Кажется, я никогда на самом деле не вдумывался. Прости меня. И мне жаль слышать, что твоя мама умерла.

— Ты не обязан был этого знать. Как только Дино добился, чего хотел, сыновья-сиротки стали ему уже не так нужны. Думаю, я рассказывал это все только Шортеру. В любом случае, спасибо, — Эш пожимает плечами, смущенно пиная землю ногами.

— Спасибо, что доверился мне, — Эйджи сжимает его пальцы еще раз, перед тем, как выпустить его ладонь. Он встает со скамейки.

— И в качестве признательности за твою откровенность, я хотел бы… — он замолкает и лезет в карман, откуда торжественно что-то вытаскивает. — Тада!

— Снитч? — удивляется Эш, разглядывая маленький золотой мячик, уютно умостившийся у Эйджи на ладони со сложенными крыльями, будто спящий кот. — Откуда он у тебя?

— Не просто снитч, а снитч, с которым мы выиграли игру сегодня!

— Но откуда он у тебя? Ты ведь даже не ловец! — недоумевает Эш.

— Зато я капитан! И я спросил, можно ли мне его взять, чтобы отдать тебе. В честь первой игры, на которую ты сознательно пришел болеть за меня.

Эйджи снова берет Эша за руку и кладет снитч ему на ладонь.

Снитч теплый и слегка вибрирует, словно живой и просто спит.

Эш бережно сжимает пальцы.

Эйджи скользит пальцами вверх по его запястью, под его рукав. Он двигается ближе и шепчет:

— Сегодня я играл для тебя.


	4. Chapter 4

Во время третьего матча по квиддичу, который посещает Эш, случается ужасное. В этот день Эйджи падает с метлы.

Игра-реванш Гриффиндор против Слизерина идет гладко, пока команда Эйджи не ловит снитч, снова завоевав победу. Эйджи разворачивается на метле, находит Эша в толпе и подмигивает ему. Эш сияет в ответ.

И тут бладжер врезается Эйджи в висок.

 _Он мертв_ , думает Эш, не в силах отвести взгляд от того места в воздухе, где только что был улыбающийся ему Эйджи, пока перед глазами не белеет, а в ушах не начинает звенеть.

Его тело действует раньше разума. Он срывается со своего места и свешивается через край трибуны, почти кидается следом за падающим телом Эйджи, когда Шортер хватает его и втаскивает обратно. Они падают на пол со стуком, Шортер трясет его и что-то кричит; в конце концов, это приводит его в чувство.

— Ты Райвенкло! — упрекает его Шортер. — Включи свои мозги!

— Эйджи?! — спрашивает Эш, вытягивая шею, чтобы увидеть поле.

— Его там даже нет. Они благополучно опустили его с помощью левитации и забрали в больничное крыло. Ты сможешь его там навестить. Пойдем.

Эш не помнит, как они добрались туда, будто все произошло в мгновение ока. Секунду назад они были на трибуне, но вот уже у дверей, в ожидании, пока их откроют, в ожидании новостей об Эйджи, в ожидании возможности его увидеть; вот это ощущается как вечность.

— Ты видел, кто ударил его?

— Кто-то из команды Слизерина.

— Игра была закончена.

— Я знаю. Эту скотину должны отстранить, по меньшей мере.

— Я хочу выбить ему зубы.

— Только скажи.

— Уверен, мне это послышалось и вы на самом деле не угрожали студенту, — перебивает голос позади них. Они поворачиваются к профессору Бланке, преподавателю зельеварения и декану Слизерина, который укоризненно смотрит на них сверху вниз.

— Конечно, сэр — совершенно неискренне говорит Шортер.

— Как Эйджи? Он в порядке? Я могу его увидеть? — засыпает его вопросами Эш.

— Он отдыхает. Вероятно, проспит всю ночь, что и вам рекомендую сделать. Вы сможете навестить его утром.

— Но с ним все хорошо? — настаивает Эш.

— Он будет в порядке. Не могу сказать того же о вас двоих, если вы не послушаетесь меня и не вернетесь в свои гостиные.

Они уходят и остаются в своих спальнях до утра, хотя даже не успели поужинать. С профессором Бланкой приходится считаться, лишние проблемы им не нужны.

На следующее утро их опять не пускают в больничное крыло и отправляют завтракать.

К обеду Эш всерьез подумывает послать Эйджи сову или одолжить у кого-нибудь метлу и пробраться к нему через окно.

После занятий больничное крыло наконец открыто, и Эш быстро проскальзывает внутрь, пока никто не отругал и не прогнал его.

Эйджи сидит на кровати, читая знакомую книгу. Эш подарил ему новенькую копию и сказал, что ожидает взамен разрешения прочитать потом его заметки на полях.

— Эйджи! — зовет Эш, подойдя к кровати, запрыгивает на нее и садится, скрестив ноги. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Все хорошо, — отвечает он, улыбаясь и откладывая книгу, заложив страницу. — У меня нет никаких переломов, только сотрясение. Мне дали пару зелий и подлатали, теперь мне просто нужно отдохнуть. Скоро меня отпустят.

— Это отлично! Я так рад, что ничего слишком серьезного. Когда ты упал, я испугался, что ты умрешь, или будешь ужасно изувечен, или еще что. Я так психанул. Спроси Шортера, я пытался прыгнуть за тобой.

— Я рад, что ты все-таки не прыгнул. Профессорам было бы сложнее ловить нас обоих. Но это очень мило. Мы могли бы погибнуть вместе, как юные трагические возлюбленные.

— Что случилось с твоим мировоззрением «ты должен всегда бороться за жизнь»? — интересуется Эш, постукивая по корешку книги.

Эйджи пожимает плечами.

— Я очень разносторонняя личность.

— Ты болван.

— Сам такой, — Эйджи показывает ему язык, и они начинают хохотать.

Полтора часа спустя, когда их выгоняют из больничного крыла за слишком шумное поведение, они все еще смеются и дурачатся. Эйджи осмотрели и признали здоровым.

Они добывают немного еды и направляются к озеру. По дороге встречают Макса, который тащит в замок огромный мешок лягушачьего корма. Он останавливается поприветствовать их, говорит, что рад видеть Эйджи в добром здравии после падения, и напоминает Эшу послать Гриффину сову, чтобы тот не волновался.

Эш кисло советует ему отстать, но запоминает сделать это позднее.

Они едят в дружелюбном молчании, довольные присутствием друг друга. Тарелки и подносы после сами испаряются и возвращаются на кухню, так что им не приходится даже пальцем пошевелить ради этого.

— Ммм, я объелся, — счастливо вздыхает Эш, потягиваясь. — Люблю салат с креветками и авокадо.

— Он неплохой, да. Моя мама часто готовила его летом, когда мы были детьми. В Хогвартсе он почти так же хорош.

Эйджи прикрывает рот ладонью, пряча гигантский зевок.

— Странно, что я чувствую себя уставшим, я же весь день спал и отдыхал.

— Должно быть, зелья еще действуют. Хочешь пойти в замок?

— Нет! — поспешно отказывается Эйджи, мотая головой для убедительности. — Я хочу остаться здесь с тобой.

Эш чувствует, как начинает пылать лицо.

— В таком случае, мы могли бы вздремнуть? Я могу завести будильник с помощью магии, так что мы не проспим и вернемся вовремя.

— А ты потом сможешь заснуть ночью, если выспишься сейчас?

— Значит, я не буду спать, почитаю книжку и… — он делает паузу и устраивается поудобнее, потом приглашающе похлопывает по бедру, — ты можешь использовать меня как подушку.

Ничего не ответив, Эйджи подбирается ближе и ложится, устроившись головой у Эша на ногах. Он ерзает, просовывает руку снизу и обнимает его ногу, как настоящую подушку. Эш легонько гладит его по голове, перебирая шелковистые черные волосы.

Эйджи что-то счастливо бормочет, его дыхание выравнивается, и он тут же засыпает, теплый и тяжелый, словно уютное одеяло. Эш смотрит, как он спит, пока не наступает время возвращаться в замок.

Эйджи просыпается, когда Эш тормошит его, и трет глаза, словно маленький мальчик. Эш хочет всегда быть рядом с ним по утрам. Он провожает Эйджи до гостиной Гриффиндора и очень не хочет расставаться.

Ему было бы страшно оттого, как быстро он к нему привязался, если бы Эйджи не делал его таким счастливым.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Эш видит Эйджи в следующий раз, тот проносится мимо него с метлой в руках, полностью его проигнорировав.

Эш смотрит ему вслед с открытым ртом. Он пришел на поле специально, чтобы встретить Эйджи после тренировки.

Пока Эш размышляет, что он натворил за прошедшие 24 часа, чем заслужил такое отношение, Каин и остальная команда Гриффиндора выходят из раздевалки. Каин замечает его, потерянно стоящего посреди дороги.

— Эш, — зовет Каин, — не видел Эйджи?

— Он только что пробежал мимо, — сообщает Эш. — Выглядел расстроенным. Что-то случилось?

— Можно и так сказать. Он психовал и боялся садиться на метлу, потом взлетел метров на 5 и окончательно запаниковал. Примерз к месту, зажмурился и отказался шевелиться. Нам пришлось спускать его вниз.

— Что? Но почему?

— Понятия не имею.

— Пойду за ним. Спасибо, что дал знать.

Каин машет ему, и Эш бежит искать Эйджи.

Сорок минут спустя он все еще не может его найти. Его нет ни в гостиной Гриффиндора, ни в его спальне (хотя третьекурсник, вышедший из портрета, мог и наврать, конечно), его нет в холле или в библиотеке, откуда мадам Пинс в итоге выгнала Эша за то, что он «слонялся».

Он сунулся было в оранжерею, но Шортер и Син сказали, что не видели Эйджи. Какой-то красавчик Слизеринец с длинными волосами, который возился с растениями и не обращал на двух придурков рядом ни малейшего внимания, цветисто послал Эша, чем заработал три гневных взгляда.

Эйджи в конце концов обнаруживается возле дерева, где они накануне устроили пикник. Он сидит в тени, обняв колени, и молча смотрит на свою метлу.

— Эйджи? — зовет Эш, стараясь отдышаться.

— Эш! — испуганно вскрикивает Эйджи, быстро отвернувшись, чтобы вытереть лицо.

— Ты плачешь? — неуверенно спрашивает Эш, присаживаясь рядом. — Ты в порядке?

— В полном, — заверяет его Эйджи, шмыгая носом.

Эш не собирается оставлять его в покое, пока не выяснит, что случилось.

— Каин рассказал, что тренировка прошла не слишком удачно.

— Слабо сказано.

— Что стряслось?

— Я просто окаменел, будто был под заклятием. Меня охватил ужас, сердце стучало так, будто готово было выскочить из груди, голова закружилась. Я ничего не мог поделать.

Эш выжидает паузу, прежде чем заговорить.

— Звучит так, будто у тебя небольшое посттравматическое расстройство, — осторожно замечает он. 

Он читал об этом, когда Гриффин записался в мракоборцы после окончания школы.

— Я не могу не летать. Я же капитан! Я нужен команде! — страдает Эйджи. — И эти репортеры, и рекрутеры из высшей лиги, который ходят на каждую мою игру, они все…

— Эй, притормози, — Эш пытается успокоить его, мягко похлопав по бедру. — Я, конечно, не специалист, но вряд ли тебе полегчает, если будешь думать обо всем этом прессинге.

— Эш, — вздыхает Эйджи, — я… я хочу летать. Я люблю летать.

— Значит, все наладится, я уверен, — подбадривает его Эш. — Может, будет проще, если мы попробуем полетать вместе, вдвоем? Без команды или чьих-то ожиданий? Я бы даже взял на себя, эмм, управление полетом, чтобы ты мог расслабиться.

— Правда? Я думал, тебе не нравится летать.

— Ну, мое мнение поменялось, спасибо кое-кому. Когда хочешь попробовать?

— Сейчас.

— Сейчас?

— Хочу вернуться в седло. Ну, в нашем случае, на метлу. 

Эйджи выглядит так решительно, что Эш вздрагивает. Ему нравится такой Эйджи, он выглядит так в разгар игры. Мягкий и дурашливый Эйджи ему тоже нравится, но в яростном капитане

Эйджи Окумуре все же есть что-то особенное.

— Тогда пошли. 

Он помогает Эйджи встать и они идут искать подходящее место для практики.

— Уверен, что готов отдать мне управление? Я в этом деле не особенно хорош.

— И зачем ты говоришь мне это сейчас, когда я пытаюсь перебороть свой страх? Не урони меня! — возмущается Эйджи и надувается. Эшу отчаянно хочется потрепать его за щечки.

— Не уроню! — громко заверяет он. — Я бы никогда не допустил, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось! 

Он осознает, что это прозвучало немного слишком серьезно, но он сам еще не оправился от ужаса, пережитого во время матча.

Эйджи, должно быть, читает что-то в выражении его лица и гладит его по руке.

— Я знаю, Эш. Я тебе доверяю.

Эш чувствует, будто в груди что-то вспыхивает – как изжога, но приятнее. 

Эйджи доверяет ему. Не только сейчас, а вообще, он видит это в его глазах.

Ему хочется сделать что-нибудь безумное, например, опуститься на одно колено или взбежать на вершину башни Райвенкло и прокричать имя Эйджи из окна так громко, как только сможет.

Приходится потрясти головой, чтобы прийти в себя.

Они взлетают вместе, Эйджи держится за Эша как коала. 

Все вроде бы идет вполне неплохо, но стоит им подняться чуть повыше, как Эйджи начинает часто панически дышать и до боли вцепляется в Эша. 

Эш спускается со всей возможной аккуратностью.

— Не понимаю, — жалуется Эйджи, как только ступает на землю. — Я же знаю, что я в безопасности, но продолжаю думать, что меня вот-вот что-нибудь ударит.

— Не думаю, что страх – штука рациональная, — замечает Эш. – Иначе бы никаких боггартов не существовало.

— А я не знаю, как выглядит мой боггарт, я пропустил это занятие, — сознается Эйджи, пытаясь неловко погладить ручку своей метлы. — Как ты думаешь, мой боггарт превратился бы в бладжер?

— Возможно. Жаль, что я не смог пропустить занятие, это был позор. Серьезно навредило моей репутации.

— Что у тебя было? — смело спрашивает Эйджи, зная, что Эш не обидится, а просто отмахнется, если не захочет говорить.

— Ладно, я тебе скажу, но только не смейся, — решает Эш. Он тоже доверяет Эйджи и верит, что тот не растрезвонит его секрет всей школе (и еще чуть-чуть надеется, что его страх поможет Эйджи почувствовать себя лучше).

— Клянусь!

— Фонарь из тыквы. 

— Тыквы? — повторяет Эйджи, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. Потом он расплывается в улыбке и прикрывает лицо рукой, чтобы не обидеть Эша смешком.

— Эй, засранец! Ты же обещал, что не будешь смеяться. Я доверил тебе свой самый большой страх, а ты веселишься!  
Эйджи смеется еще сильнее.

— Прости меня, Эш! – извиняется он, все еще хихикая. Он хлопает Эша по руке и прислоняется к нему. — Почему ты боишься тыкв?

— Прекрати ржать, — Эш пихает ему в бок, но не отталкивает. — Я был маленьким и надел тыкву на голову как часть костюма на Хэллоуин. Но потом потерялся, не смог найти моего брата и несколько часов сидел в темноте, видя что-то только сквозь прорези в тыкве.

— Ой, это действительно жутко, — сочувствует Эйджи, прекратив насмешничать. — Извини, что я смеялся.

— Да ладно. Вообще-то я так с Шортером познакомился: прятался где-то во время Хэллоуинского пира, а Шортер об меня споткнулся. С тех пор мы и дружим.

— Во что превратилась тыква, когда ты применил Ридикулус?

— В большую круглую задницу, — гордо сообщает Эш, и Эйджи опять хихикает.

— Кстати! Вдруг твой страх - это тоже что-то типа боггарта? Тебе просто нужно подумать о чем-то смешном или хорошем. Тебе нужен Патронус!

— И это я тоже не умею делать.

— Господь, какая же ты бестолочь, — ворчит Эш. — А ведь ты старше меня!

— Это не часть школьной программы, вообще-то. Хочешь сказать, ты умеешь вызывать Патронуса?

— Ага.

— Умник.

— Я могу тебя научить.

— Правда?

— Разумеется! Может, тебе это и правда поможет. В смысле, что такое бладжер или метла, когда ты знаешь, что можешь справиться с дементором?

— Думаешь?

— Ну, вреда точно не будет.

— Эш Калленриз, — произносит Эйджи, глядя на него с улыбкой, от которой у Эша путаются мысли, — тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты совершенно прекрасно мыслишь?

— Даже так? — парирует Эш. _Они флиртуют, правда же?_ — Значит, ты считаешь, что у меня сексуальный мозг?

— О, да. Большой сексуальный мозг, — кивает Эйджи, улыбаясь ему в ответ.

_Они определенно флиртуют._


	6. Chapter 6

Проходит целая неделя, прежде чем Эш и Эйджи встречаются снова, чтобы попрактиковаться в создании Патронуса. 

Занятия в последнее время стали отнимать больше сил, а Эйджи все еще тратит много времени на тренировки по квиддичу, хотя пока и не отваживается летать.

Они встречаются на границе леса, где никто им не помешает.

— Итак, тебе нужно подумать о каком-нибудь счастливом воспоминании, — командует Эш, как только Эйджи достает волшебную палочку.

— Легче сказать, чем сделать, — жалуется Эйджи, — раньше я бы выбрал свой первый полет на метле, но сейчас это вряд ли мне поможет.

Эш предполагал, что возникнут трудности. Он невозмутимо хлопает Эйджи по руке с палочкой, поправляя его позицию.

— Тогда как насчет чего-то более конкретного, но связанного с полетом? Например, когда твоя команда впервые победила, или когда ты стал капитаном?

— Ладно, я попробую, — вздыхает Эйджи, закрыв глаза.

— Ты знаешь заклинание?

— Да, а теперь… шшшш!

Эш сжимает губы, стараясь не рассмеяться. Он смотрит и ждет, пока Эйджи морщится, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. Наконец Эйджи открывает глаза и спокойным и собранным голосом произносит заклинание.

Ничего не происходит, _вообще ничего_.

Эш начинает покатываться со смеху от выражения полнейшего отвращения, которое искажает лицо Эйджи. 

Эйджи немедленно надувается и направляет на него весь свой гнев и разочарование.

— Да, я ожидал, что так и будет, — говорит ему Эш. — Было бы чудом, если бы получилось с первой же попытки. Твоя техника в порядке, так что думаю, дело или в воспоминании, которое ты выбрал, или в твоей уверенности в заклинании. Независимо от того, что ты выбираешь, ты должен позволить воспоминанию наполнить тебя абсолютным счастьем.

— В данный момент я вряд ли в настроении, — ворчит Эйджи, пиная камешек под ногами.

— А если на тебя нападут дементоры, думаешь, ты будешь в настроении? Или думаешь, что я был в настроении, когда учился? — рявкает Эш, начиная раздражаться из-за неуверенности Эйджи. — Это трудно. Если бы это были простые чары, все умели бы их делать. Но это того стоит.

— Ну, если ты так считаешь... — Эйджи все еще не звучит убежденным.

— Да, считаю. Так что пробуй снова, — командует Эш.

Эш знает, что если у Эйджи получится сотворить Патронуса, это очень поможет ему поверить в свои силы. Сама природа заклинания такова, ты думаешь о чем-то радостном, что прогоняет прочь все темные и страшные вещи, которые таятся в уголке твоего разума. Эш понимает, что легко не будет, и ему не было легко, но Патронус должен помочь. 

Патронус помог Эшу. Так что он не позволит Эйджи сдаться.

Они занимаются, пока солнце не начинает садиться, но добиваются лишь слабого серебристого тумана.

— Может, мне было бы проще, если бы ты рассказал, какое воспоминание используешь, — мямлит Эйджи, пока они бредут назад к замку.

Это, пожалуй, слишком личный вопрос; кого угодно другого Эш бы просто послал подальше. Но Эйджи спрашивает без какого-либо умысла.

— Это звучит глупо, но у меня на самом деле не так уж много счастливых воспоминаний, — медленно говорит Эш. — Так что я использую одно очень простое. Это было вскоре после того, как мы с Шортером подружились. Мы пошли навестить Макса, и мой брат тоже пришел, и... я помню, как думал _здесь сейчас собрались все, кого я люблю в этом мире, это моя семья_. Я вспоминаю, как мы все смеялись вместе. 

— Это очень славно, — говорит Эйджи, улыбаясь.

— Я не _славный_ , — оскорбляется Эш, драматично оскаливаясь. К его разочарованию, Эйджи нисколько не пугается, более того, он начинает хихикать. Эшу слишком нравится его смех, так что он даже не может обидеться.

— Разумеется, нет. Ты бесстрашный как лев.

— Не то кошачье, но сойдет, — говорит Эш, когда они входят в холл и останавливаются там, где им придется разойтись по своим гостиным.

— Спасибо, что поделился своим воспоминанием. Думаю, теперь я лучше понимаю, какие из моих воспоминаний могут подойти.

— Я рад. Спокойной ночи, — с улыбкой говорит Эш.

— Эш? 

— Да? — отзывается он.

— Сладких снов, — Эйджи привстает на носочки и целует его в щеку.

Эш добирается до гостиной Райвенкло, спотыкаясь и прижимая ладонь к своей щеке.

Шортер дожидается его в спальне, снова покусившись на кровать его соседа.

— Эш! Я узнал, кто... а ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, перебив сам себя.

— А?

Шортер кивает на его ладонь, все еще прижатую к щеке, и Эш быстро опускает руку.

— Я в полном порядке. Что ты узнал?

— Источник всех бед. Я узнал, почему охотник атаковал твоего парня.

— И?

— Как оказалось, Лао сделал это, чтобы доказать свою верность секте китайских чистокровных; Син не имеет к ним отношения, не волнуйся. Только дело в том, что прямого приказа не было, Лао услышал, как другой парень с завистью высказывался об Эйджи, и счел это поводом для действий.

— То есть охотник, Лао, сделал это для кого-то, но этот кто-то его об этом не просил, все верно?

— Это если вкратце. Тот другой парень не особо переживает, так что Лао, вероятно, был прав, когда решил, что нападение на Эйджи его порадует. Он считает случившееся настоящим подарком. В общем, если ты хочешь, чтобы я с ним разобрался, я с радостью. И Син поможет, он считает его _стремным_. 

— Только охотник, — небрежно говорит Эш, ложась на кровать. — Не трогайте другого парня, но присматривайте за ним. Я так понимаю, ты с ним как-то связан, потому что его имени ты мне не назвал. Не хочешь, чтобы я сам что-то предпринял?

— Эш...

— Не волнуйся. Я тебе доверяю, — усмехается Эш, — уверен, у тебя есть на то свои причины. Разберись с охотником и хватит. Только передайте ему, что это от Эша.

— Не переживай, он будет знать совершенно точно, почему мой кулак решил подружиться с его лицом.

Эш закрывает глаза, чтобы не пришлось их закатывать. Он не дурак. Он знает имя предполагаемого лидера Слизерина, которого решил порадовать охотник: Юэ Лун. Надо всего лишь пообщаться с нужными людьми, чтобы узнать, как Юэ Лун выглядит.

Эш не понимал только, как он связан с Шортером и Сином. Конечно, все трое происходили из чистокровных китайских семей. Может, этого достаточно. Политические интриги чистокровных были игрой, правила которой Эша не интересовали. Он старался держаться от них всех подальше, чтобы разочаровать Дино как можно сильнее.

Но теперь ситуация изменилась, и ему придется разузнать, кто такой Юэ Лун. И убедиться, что тот знает, с кем связался.

Когда они встречаются в следующий раз, чтобы попрактиковаться, Эйджи скрещивает руки на груди и сурово на него смотрит.

— Что такое? — настороженно спрашивает Эш, застигнутый врасплох.

— Охотник, который атаковал меня бладжером во время матча, ходит с фингалом и разбитой губой. Ты, конечно, ничего об этом не знаешь, Эш?

— Я его не трогал, — клянется Эш и даже не врет.

— Ты его не трогал, но и всю правду ты мне не скажешь, да?

— Неужели бы я тебе соврал?

— Если бы тебе понадобилось? Запросто. Но я предпочту забыть об этом, так как понимаю, что таким способом ты пытаешься меня защитить. Но больше так не делай. Не желаю, чтобы ты и Шортер из-за меня вели себя как бандиты. Я сам могу постоять за себя. Понятно?

— Понятно, — кивнул Эш, сглотнув. Поразительно, как такой милый парень, как Эйджи, мог временами быть вполне устрашающим.

На этом они закрывают тему и приступают к практике. Эшу на этот раз почти ничего не надо делать, Эйджи в основном пытается медитировать на разные воспоминания и потом применяет их к чарам. Он решает, что нужно пытаться использовать каждое несколько раз, потому что, возможно, ему мешает неуверенность в том, что воспоминание подходит. 

В целом у него явно лучше получается. С некоторыми воспоминаниями ему удается создать плотный туман, похожий на бестелесную версию Патронуса. Эйджи запоминает воспоминания, с которыми получается лучше всего, чтобы выявить закономерность.

Иногда он рассказывает Эшу свои воспоминания, а иногда нет. Эш не настаивает.


	7. Chapter 7

Несколько недель спустя они продолжают практиковаться.

Эшу удалось выследить Юэ Луна, им оказался тот очень красивый мальчик с длинными волосами, на которого он не так давно наткнулся в теплице, где тот возился с растениями в свое свободное время. У него были ключи от теплицы, и его связь с Шортером стала очевидной: он был его новым дилером.

Более детальное изучение вопроса (с помощью подкупа и угроз) показало, что Юэ Лун был внебрачным сыном главы клана Ли, могущественной чистокровной семьи; на редкость умный парень, но завистливый и мелочный.

Выращивание травки было для него способом завоевать влияние и популярность в школе, так как шляпа распределила его в Слизерин, а не в Хафлпафф, где училась вся его остальная семья и большинство детей из чистокровных китайских семей, из-за чего его не считали заслуживающим доверия. У него также был комплекс неполноценности из-за того, что он был полукровкой и внебрачным ребенком.

Все это, однако, было вторичной информацией. Очевидно, что он таил какие-то обиды на Эша и Эйджи и злился из-за их внезапно начавшейся дружбы, но причина была неизвестна.   
Важнее всего было то, что новость об избиении Лао его порядком напугала, и он теперь психовал, что станет следующим. Так что, пока Юэ Лун не угрожает Эшу и не трогает Эйджи, Эшу достаточно за ним просто присматривать.

В конце учебного года, возможно, придется встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, ведь в следующем году Эш намерен стать старостой; совершенно ни к чему иметь врага, который хорошо знает гербологию, пусть даже этот враг младше него.

В процессе слежки за Юэ Луном ему пришла в голову идея о боггартах. Этот мелкий засранец изучал особенности дерева, используемого для строительства шкафов, в которых держали боггартов.

Эш и Эйджи много обсуждали боггартов с тех пор, как стали работать над Патронусом (Эш помнит в красках, как развеселился Эйджи, узнав о его страхе тыкв), но Эш никогда не задумывался, что боггарт действительно мог бы помочь.

— Возможно, тебе мешает отсутствие цели, — заметил он после очередного занятия, раздумывая, как бы преподнести свою идею и стараясь звучать естественно. — Я мог бы раздобыть боггарта, но куда сложнее будет найти того, кто боится дементоров, чтобы трюк сработал. Но, думаю, можно поспрашивать.

— Ты бы сделал это ради меня? И где бы ты раздобыл боггарта, интересно? Не хочу, чтобы ты из-за меня попал в неприятности, — тараторит Эйджи, даже его акцент внезапно усиливается.

— Мне не сложно!

— Не думаю, что это сработает, даже если ты и правда отыщешь боггарта, — говорит Эйджи.

— Почему?

— Проблема не в обстановке, и не в том, как ты меня учишь, — поясняет Эйджи, оглядывая лес вокруг, прежде чем снова взглянуть на Эша. — Ты все делаешь правильно, — уверяет он, горько улыбаясь. — Дело во мне.

— Ух ты, речь про _дело не в тебе, дело во мне_ , а мы ведь еще даже не встречаемся, — комментирует Эш, закатывая глаза. — Эйджи, не расстраивайся. Это трудное заклинание. В конце концов у тебя все получится.

— Я знаю. Поэтому и думаю, что боггарт не поможет. Ты же мне веришь, правда? — Эйджи даже не ждет, пока Эш ответит; он знает его ответ. — Тогда поверь, проблема в моей голове.

— Ладно, ладно, тут ты учитель, а я ученик, — соглашается Эш.

— А какая тема урока? — спрашивает Эйджи, не до конца понимая шутку Эша.

— О, моя любимая тема! — восклицает Эш. — "Эйджи: все, что вы хотели знать".

— Я - твоя любимая тема? — переспрашивает Эйджи, все еще смущаясь, но пытаясь подыграть.

— Конечно! Я хочу знать о тебе как можно больше.

Эйджи розовеет, и Эш неосознанно тянется к его лицу, чтобы потыкать в щеку и почувствовать тепло. Он хотел бы забраться в него и свернуться клубочком, в тепле и полной безопасности, подальше от всего остального мира – только в самом нормальном и хорошем смысле, он же не маньяк.

Эйджи вскрикивает от его тычка и отвечает не особенно бережным тычком в живот.

Остаток занятия проходит бесцельно, потому что они дурачатся и щекочут друг друга.

Они снова расстаются, когда солнце начинает садиться, расстаются в холле школы, когда дальше идти вместе нельзя и пора расходиться по гостиным.

Эйджи смотрит на Эша с загадочным видом.

— Что такое?

— Я думаю о том, что ты сказал ранее.

— Про боггарта?

— Нет. Ты сказал, что мы еще не встречаемся. _Еще_. Это значит, что однажды мы будем встречаться?

Эш чувствует, как сердце пропускает удар. Он и правда сказал это. Не подумал как следует, конечно же. Но он сказал. И теперь Эйджи задает ему вопрос, на который он не знает, как ответить. Он хочет сказать _да_ , он хочет прокричать _да_ с крыши, но он не знает, чего хочет Эйджи.

Кажется, слова Эша его не огорчили, но Эйджи и не улыбается. Глаза блестят, словно он просто дразнит Эша. Наверняка он действительно его дразнит. Но зачем?

— Уже поздно, — выдавливает Эш вместо ответа.

— Да, ты прав. Я тебя отпущу, но надеюсь, что это _однажды_ скоро наступит. Спокойной ночи, Эш.

И он уходит дальше по коридору, оставляя Эша переваривать его слова.

Эш почти не спит этой ночью. А когда наконец засыпает, ему снится кошмар, в котором его приемный отец натравливает на него дементоров, чтобы прогнать с приема в Министерстве. Во сне Эш пытается призвать своего Патронуса на помощь, но у него не получается, и все над ним смеются. Этот человек, Фокс, он смеется громче всех. Тогда Эш зовет Эйджи, и Эйджи поднимает палочку, чтобы призвать своего Патронуса, абсолютно уверенный в своих силах, но сон обрывается.

Эш чувствует влияние этого кошмара весь день, и Эйджи сразу замечает, что что-то не так, когда они встречаются потренироваться.

— Что с тобой? — спрашивает он, даже не притворяясь, что собирается практиковаться.

— Дурной сон, только и всего, — отвечает Эш. — Не могу от него избавиться.

— Хочешь поговорить?

Эйджи такой чистый и искренний, что Эш чувствует, как его выворачивает изнутри от желания рассказать ему все, так что он поддается.

— Я рассказывал тебе, что никогда не придавал значения всей этой ерунде с чистотой крови, да? Мне не нравится об этом думать. Я ненавижу быть прилично одетым мальчиком, которого Дино всем демонстрирует как доказательство своего благородства. В моем сне все его знакомые смеялись надо мной, пока я пытался защититься от дементора. Просто смеялись и даже не пытались мне помочь.

Эш смотрит в пол, чтобы не смотреть на Эйджи. Он думает, что Эйджи слишком хороший, чтобы что-либо могло заставить его отвернуться от Эша, но он все еще терпеть не может говорить об этом.

— Мне жаль, что тебе это приснилось, — осторожно говорит Эйджи. — Не хочу давить, но это же не все, так ведь? Ты можешь рассказать мне все, что захочешь.

Эш начинает дрожать против своей воли. Он стискивает ладони в кулаки, но это не помогает. Он хочет рассказать Эйджи, он хочет рассказать хоть кому-нибудь. Он хочет перестать молчать.

Эйджи кладет ладонь поверх его сжатого кулака.

— Там был этот человек, высокопоставленный человек из министерства, очень уважаемый глава сообщества чистокровных, его зовут Фокс. Из-за него я больше не соглашаюсь ходить на мероприятия в министерстве.

— Он был в твоем кошмаре?

— Он всегда... всегда там. Дино нужно было заручиться его поддержкой любой ценой. Он рассказал об этом мне. И сказал, что я должен все сделать, потому что он взял меня и моего брата к себе, когда у нас ничего не было, и дал нам благополучную жизнь, ничего не прося взамен. Он сказал, что это было меньшее, что я мог сделать, чтобы его отблагодарить. Я был слишком мал, это случилось на зимних каникулах на третьем курсе. Я тогда вернулся домой. И Фокс приехал. Он остался на три дня. Дино потом пригласил профессора Бланку проверить меня, но никому ничего не рассказал. И я никому не рассказал. У меня не нашлось слов, чтобы рассказать. Я думаю, Макс знает, что что-то тогда произошло, но понятия не имеет, что именно. Теперь я рассказал тебе, как смог, но больше ничего не ... не могу говорить.

— Тебе не обязательно.

Эш поднимает взгляд на Эйджи, который смотрит на него, его глаза блестят от слез. Эйджи дрожит, явно стараясь изо всех сил держать себя в руках. Эш протягивает к нему руки и Эйджи тут же кидается его обнимать.

Эш уже в порядке, но тогда его трясло месяцами, если кто-то подходил слишком близко или прикасался к нему. Теперь он обнимает Эйджи и вздыхает, жалея, что не встретил его раньше.

— Я больше никому никогда не позволю навредить тебе, — внезапно яростно говорит Эйджи, разомкнув объятия и держась за его плечи, хоть и все еще смаргивает слезы.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Эш. Он действительно знает, хотя и не понимает, откуда пришла эта уверенность. — В моем сне ты тоже пришел спасти меня.

— Правда?

— Да, мой герой, — улыбается Эш, пока Эйджи не начинает улыбаться в ответ.

— Я хочу быть им. Я хочу всегда быть на твоей стороне, когда тебе непросто или когда ты подавлен, потому что ты делаешь это для меня, — пылко говорит Эйджи.

— Ты уже мой герой. Ты даже больше, — признается Эш и тянется погладить его по щеке.

— Больше? — Эйджи придвигается ближе, теперь Эш чувствует его дыхание.

— Ты – навсегда, — бестолково говорит Эш, зная лишь, что это звучит и ощущается правильно.

Эйджи ничего не говорит в ответ. Он просто целует его в губы.

Эш вздрагивает от нежного прикосновения его губ и обнимает Эйджи, прижимает его ближе. Он жадно целует его в ответ, пробует на вкус.

— Поверить не могу, что я это сделал, — шепчет Эйджи, как только они отрываются друг от друга, все еще с закрытыми глазами. — И поверить не могу, что мне пришлось сделать это первому.

— Ты же Гриффиндорец. Я всегда знал, что из нас двоих ты самый отважный.

Эш не может удержаться и легонько целует Эйджи в уголок рта, потому что теперь ему можно.

— Я чувствую себя непобедимым, — вздыхает Эйджи. — Я так счастлив, что встретил тебя.

Эш согласно мычит и издает протестующий звук, когда Эйджи разрывает их объятие и внезапно встает.

— Что?.. — Эш открывает глаза и видит Эйджи, который смотрит на него диким взглядом. Он вытаскивает волшебную палочку, и Эш знает, что сейчас произойдет еще до того, как Эйджи произносит заклинание.

Патронус Эйджи – воробей. Он очень красивый, почти как его хозяин. Эш тихонько призывает своего; рысь и воробей весело резвятся вместе, и Эйджи беззаботно смеется.

— Видишь, — говорит Эш, зная, что этот момент станет идеальным воспоминанием для его собственного Патронуса в будущем, — даже твоей Патронус знает, что ты был рожден, чтобы летать.

Пару недель спустя команда Эйджи выигрывает Кубок Школы, а Эйджи подлетает к Эшу и целует его прямо на глазах у всей школы, всех журналистов и всех рекрутеров из высшей лиги.


End file.
